nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to and arriving at the new Rust-eze Racing Center/Meet Sterling/Goodbye to Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze/Career on a Wall
The way the next scene goes in 's Adventures of Cars 3. (The screen shows Radiator Springs from the sky, and moves down to show McQueen driving on the main street as the others greet him, admiring his new paint job.) Sarge: Morning, McQueen! Hey, look at you. Flo: Oh! He looks so good! (Everyone chuckles.) Sally Carrera: Welcome back. You look different. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Obviously. Sally Carrera: You look ready. (Then Luigi and Guido appear as they drive away from Luigi’s Casa Della Tires and between McQueen and Sally to Mack. Guido is carrying eight tires.) Luigi: Guido, come! Scusi, scusi. Tires coming through Lizzie: (to McQueen) Go kick those rookies in the trunk. (Sally chuckles, and McQueen heads to Mack’s trailer.) Lightning McQueen: All right, bye! Flo: Go get ’em, tiger! Mater: Catch you on the flipside! Lightning McQueen: (backing up into Mack’s trailer) I’ll see you guys in Florida! Fillmore: See you, McQueen! Mater: Don’t forget to call me! (The screen shows McQueen already in Mack’s trailer.) Lizzie: Good luck in college! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Hey, Sal. Thanks. Sally Carrera: Anytime. Fillmore: Good luck, McQueen! (Mack’s trailer door starts to close.) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Love you! Sally Carrera: Love you more! (The trailer door shuts.) Mack: Rust-eze Racing Center, here we come! Good times ahead! (He sets off, blowing his horn. While everyone watches Mack drive away with McQueen, Mater waves while Red sobs. The song “Kings Highway” starts, as the screen shows a montage of Mack’s journey, driving along through Ornament Valley as the sun rises, along a road with fields nearby, along a road going up beside a snow-dusted mountain, along a flat road between wide fields being plowed by yellow tractors (ones that are different to the tractors in the role of cows), along the Interstate towards a city at nighttime, and across a suspension bridge at sunrise. The camera then shows glimpses, where Mack is driving along a road going through a wind farm, then on the Interstate through a thick forest in the evening, a road going between two snowy mountains, and finally a road going along a beach. The camera then has a fading wipe as it then shows Mack pulling off onto another road that goes over a bridge and to the Rust-eze Racing Center, where Mack passes the sign and onto a one-way street going around a pool. At the other side is the glass-built Rust-eze Racing Center, where there are paparazzi waiting for McQueen’s arrival. As Mack stops, the paparazzi, clamoring, surrounds him as the trailer door opens and McQueen emerges. The paparazzi begin to ask McQueen questions and take pictures of him.) Reporter 1: McQueen, over here! Reporter 2: Hey, McQueen! Reporter 3: McQueen! Reporter 4: McQueen, how you feeling? Reporter 5: Have you seen the latest records Storm’s been setting? Reporter 6: Have you given any thought to retirement? Reporter 7: McQueen, over here! (As McQueen drives out of Mack’s trailer, trying to avoid the paparazzi, Luigi and Guido shield him while they drive to the entrance of the Rust-eze Racing Center. The paparazzi talk indistinctly, and one even says McQueen’s name at one point.) Luigi: (to the paparazzi) Okay, that’s enough. No questions! Scusi. Out of the way! Coming through! Okay, back up. Back up! Okay, no pictures. (As McQueen is about to enter the Rust-eze Racing Center, one reporter talks indistinctly, asking McQueen if he has thought about retiring, but Luigi stops them.) Luigi: No, no, no. Okay, thank you. Bye-bye. (McQueen, Luigi and Guido get inside the Rust-eze Racing Center as the automatic doors shut, with the paparazzi remaining stationary.) Luigi: (sighs) Guido, can you believe them? Guido: Paparazzi! (spits) (McQueen then rolls through the lobby, chuckling excitedly to himself as he looks around at the interior design. He stops at a red giant “95” shown on display.) Lightning McQueen: Wow! (Then Dusty and Rusty appear.) Dusty Rust-eze: Looks good, doesn’t it? Lightning McQueen: Hey, guys! Dusty Rust-eze: What do you think? Lightning McQueen: What do I think? It’s unbelievable! Dusty Rust-eze: Yeah, you know, it’s kind of a cosy, humble, little place. Lightning McQueen: Guys, how did you ever do this? Dusty Rust-eze: (to Rusty) You want to tell him or should I tell him? Rusty Rust-eze: No, you start. Go ahead, go ahead. Dusty Rust-eze: (clears his throat) We sold Rust-eze! Huh? Lightning McQueen: W-What? Dusty Rust-eze: What? You think a couple of jabronis like us could do this on our own? (Dusty chuckles as he finishes his sentence, and he and Rusty both chuckle just before McQueen replies.) Lightning McQueen: Wait. You sold Rust-eze? Dusty Rust-eze: I-It’s all good news. We just realized that you needed something that we couldn’t give you. It felt like the time was right for us too. I mean, we’re not as young and handsome as we look. (Both Dusty and Rusty chuckle.) Rusty Rust-eze: Oh, that’s true. Dusty Rust-eze: Besides, this Sterling fellow? He’s got every high-tech thing you’ll ever need. Everything we wanted to give you, but couldn’t. Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sterling? Who’s Sterling? Sterling: Lightning McQueen! You made some serious time, partner. (Sterling is shown up on the first floor.) Dusty Rust-eze: (to McQueen) Your new sponsor. He’s the Mudflap King of the Eastern seaboard. (Sterling is shown driving down to the ground floor on what is like a staircase, but without stairs.) Sterling: Welcome to the Rust-eze Racing Center! You have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to this. Lightning McQueen: Thanks, uh, Mr... Sterling: Please. No “mister”. Just Sterling. I have been a fan of yours forever. And to be your sponsor? How great is that? I can’t thank Rusty and Dusty here enough. Tough negotiators by the way. Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, you flatter us, but don’t stop! (Dusty, Rusty and Sterling all laugh.) Sterling: (to McQueen) Anyway, just wanted to say a quick hello. (A forklift suddenly appears to show Sterling something on a tablet device.) Sterling: (looking at the tablet device) Take as much time as you need. (to Rusty and Dusty) Door’s always open, guys. (Sterling drives away, following the forklift.) Dusty Rust-eze: See? (Then the screen skips to show Rusty and Dusty driving to the exit as McQueen follows them. McQueen then rolls to a stop right on a part of the floor has the name “Rusteze” inscribed, gazing sadly.) Lightning McQueen: Well, I... (sighs) I sure am gonna miss racing for you guys. Dusty Rust-eze: You know, you gave us a lot of great memories, Lightning. Memories we’ll remember. Rusty Rust-eze: Wow. That’s good. (McQueen grins.) Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, Lightning, whatever you do... Rusty Rust-eze: Don’t drive like my brother! Dusty Rust-eze: Don’t drive like my brother! (Rusty and Dusty drive out of the Rust-eze Racing Center, where the paparazzi try to take pictures of them.) Rusty Rust-eze: Please no, no pictures. Dusty Rust-eze: Okay, maybe one. Get my good side though, will you? (McQueen chuckles, then continues through the lobby.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa. (He finds tall displays showing memorabilia from his races, and gazes at them with a smile. They show mounted objects and photos. Sterling then joins him as he looks at the second display.) Sterling: So? You like it? Lightning McQueen: Oh, hey, Mr Sterling. Wow. My career on a wall. (sees a picture of Doc Hudson on the display) Nice that you included Doc. Sterling: Of course. He was your mentor. Losing him left a giant hole in the sport. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. (notices three jars of dirt below the picture) Jars of dirt? Sterling: Sacred dirt. Each of those jars contains dirt from all the old tracks that Doc raced on. Florida International, Thunder Hollow, just down the road and our very own Fireball Beach, right outside. Lightning McQueen: Huh. (sees a chunk of asphalt right next to the third display) Hey, is that... Sterling: A bit of asphalt from Glen Ellen. Lightning McQueen: My first win! You really are a fan. Sterling: I am. And a fan of your future. You ready for it? Lightning McQueen: Definitely. Sterling: First, let’s get you into a more... contemporary look. Category:Scenes